1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, system, and computer readable medium for authenticating a caller's identity.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that there are some cheating issues by means of mobile telephone today. For example, someone professing to be from the Government Tax department may call a mobile telephone user and tell him that he can be refunded his tax after the payment of a fee. Many people are cheated by not checking to determine whether the call is really coming from the declared department. Thus, to a large degree, the success of such mobile telephone cheating may be attributed to the fact that the mobile telephone user can not identify the caller's true identity.
In general, in addition to recognizing whether the caller is an acquaintance by his voice, a user may recognize the caller's identity in the following manners:
(1) If the incoming number has been stored in the mobile telephone directory, when a call comes in, the mobile telephone will look for the number and show the name of the caller. Thus, the mobile telephone will recognize the caller's identity; or
(2) If the calling number is a well-known number, such as 911, even if it is not stored in the directory, the user may recognize it.
However, in many situations, the mobile telephone user cannot recognize the caller's identity. For example, in the above case, if the caller is a stranger whose number is not stored in the directory, and the user himself is not familiar with the call number, the user cannot recognize the identity of the caller in time. So, it is desired to recognize/authenticate the caller's identity within a reasonable period of time after the call begins.
FIG. 1 shows a call from a fixed telephone user to a mobile telephone user in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a call from a fixed telephone user (caller) 101 is transmitted to the Gateway Mobile Switching Center (GMSC) 104 of the communication network 102 through the Public Switching Telephone Network (PSTN, not shown). It is recognized in the routing gateway of the GMSC 104 that the calling number is a mobile telephone number. The Mobile Switching Center (MSC) 107 then checks the Home Location Register (HLR) 105 for the identity information about the callee 103. By means of the information stored in the HLR 105, in combination with the information stored in the Visitor Location Register (VLR) 106, the MSC 107 can derive information about the callee 103. After several routings among the Signal Transform Point (STP, not shown), MSC 107 and Base Station Controller (BSC) 108, the call signal will be sent to the callee 103, and the calling ring is started.
However, it can be seen from the prior art shown in FIG. 1 that the currently used communication system does not provide a process for authenticating the incoming call number.